gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lester Crest
Does anyone know what his disease could be? I was thinking of cerebral palsy, but he doesn't have any kind of difficulties with speech, so I guess it can't be CP. How did Lester not know Trevor was alive? He's a fucking drug and arms dealer using his real name. One of the 2 big plot holes I can't really get over. WikiJules (talk) 00:35, November 6, 2013 (UTC)WikiJules As for the disease, during The Merryweather Heist (Freight), after Trevor says he called Lester and said that Lester was in the hospital, Michael mentions a wasting disease. So it's possible that he has something Muscle Atrophy or Osteoporosis. As for why he didn't know about Trevor, it's entirely possible he did know, but didn't want to tell Michael. Hisame1311 (talk) 02:42, November 15, 2013 (UTC) I think he did know Trevor was alive, and didn't want Michael to know he knew. Think about it, in GTA Online, a lot of his missions (A Titan Of A Job and Landing Strip, for example) involve flying to and storing aircrafts at Sandy Shores Airfield, which, in GTAO, is owned by The Lost MC, who are working with Trevor Philips. I think there would have likely been some agreement between Lester and The Lost, and in turn he would've known about Trevor. ToJ (talk) 17:23, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Am i the only one that thinks that Zero in gta san andreas is lester from gta 5 it would make since zero is nerdy and has a hunch back since the mission where you find him in the closet and maybe he named himself zero because at the time berkley was tailing him so he coded his name also zero has done a casino heist in gta san andreas could this be what started him in the same path he has on gta 5. and lester and zero sound alike also in lesters house on gta 5 you can find a picture of cj and to top it off he still lives in san andreas/los santos Austin Stell (talk) 14:14, February 4, 2014 (UTC) the services list needs to be updated,the locate a boat service isnt included,it costs 400$ in gta online,i would do it though i dont know how to edit the existing table 987ron (talk) 12:10, February 16, 2014 (UTC) "Moe" nickname Has anyone heard Lester referred to as "Moe"? I'm sure I haven't heard any of the three protagonists or any other GTA V characters call him "Moe". Is "Moe" from GTA Online? Sam Talk 19:34, August 27, 2015 (UTC) : Neither did I, I never heard anyone calling him "Moe" in GTA V or GTA Online. AndreEagle17 19:59, August 27, 2015 (UTC) : I think (don't quote me on this) Trevor might have said it during either the Merryweather Job when referring to him, or in the Big Score prep mission. In both instances it most likely would have been used as an insult of sorts (Moe-Lester=Molester, get it?) that's referring to his uncomfortable sexual nature, that's just what I've seen. Hell, no one might have said it at all during the campaign and some cheeky user thought it'd be fun to make a molestation reference (I know I come off as a little Sarkeisian in that last sentence, but you get the idea.) Mortsnarg (talk) 20:03, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::: Pretty sure I've heard it in GTA Online before, since I frequently play it, and the name "Moe" brings back some memories. I'll do some of my research and find out where I heard this, and by whom he was called it. • • 20:04, August 27, 2015 (UTC)